


Dressed for Dinner

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Formal Wear Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: Harry has a thing for men in tuxedos.  Severus finds out.





	

“What’s going on?”

“I thought I might try something different for a change.” Severus doesn’t look at Harry, concentrating instead on getting the sliver of white cuff to sit just so under his dark tuxedo jacket.

“It’s four o’clock on a Saturday afternoon. Don’t you think black tie’s a bit much?” Harry has to clear his throat because his mouth feels like he’s eaten an entire packet of crackers all of a sudden. Without butter.

“It’s as good a time as any. This is just a little something I had in the wardrobe from a couple of official Muggle engagements I was required to attend.” Severus scowls as if the events were unpalatable. “I thought I might dust it off, check if it still fits.”

“Oh, it fits alright.” Harry mutters a curse under his breath. The suit fits Severus like a glove. The black trousers accentuate the length of his legs and Harry finds himself distracted by ogling Severus’ thighs, imagining how they might feel…

“Harry?” Severus’ voice snaps Harry from his thoughts. “You look a little flushed.”

“No I’m not.” Harry puts his hand to his cheek and feels the warmth. Perhaps he is, a bit. “Have you got a wedding to go to or something?” Christ, he hopes not. He’s behaving oddly enough after five minutes with Severus and his blasted tuxedo. He can’t imagine making it through long wedding speeches and a night of dancing without at least a couple of trips to the loo, preferably with Severus and blowjobs involved. 

“No wedding.” Severus meets Harry’s eyes in the mirror. His lips twitch into what looks almost like a smirk. He keeps his eyes fixed on Harry, dark and unreadable. “As I said, I just thought it could do with an airing.”

“An airing,” Harry replies, a little faintly. His mouth is practically watering watching Severus fiddle with the buttons on his shirt and glide over the stiff collar. He’s not finished doing up the shirt and the tie is loose around his neck instead of in a neat bow. It should be illegal, looking like that at four o’clock in the afternoon. “Am I early?”

“Not in the slightest.” Severus still doesn’t make any move to take off the suit, even though he must have established it fits sinfully well by now. 

Harry’s starting to feel a bit underdressed in his scruffy jeans and t-shirt, not to mention his palms are clammy and his cock’s taking a poorly timed interest in proceedings. “Should I give you a minute to change?” He really doesn’t want to. He wants to sit and stare at Severus until he’s finished what he’s doing and Harry can rip his clothes off. 

“Feel free to go into the living room if you wish.” Severus does up another button, slowly and with dexterous fingers. It sends a shiver through Harry’s spine and a familiar tug of want pulls pleasantly just below his belly. Harry doesn’t move and Severus turns to look at him. “Before you rush off I should confess that I recently stumbled across a few magazines of yours.”

“Magazines?” Now Harry’s definitely blushing, he can feel the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks. Severus and his bloody tuxedo, now it’s all starting to make sense. “You’ve been snooping again.”

Severus glares at Harry. “I don’t _snoop_ , Potter. I tidy.”

“In someone else’s house?” Harry rolls his eyes. “Pull the other one.”

“I like a tidy bedroom. I can’t be blamed for the fact you throw your clothes on the floor, have more broomsticks and Quidditch boots than any man needs and like to clutter the bedside cabinets with water glasses.”

“I see.” Harry raises his eyebrows at Severus. “So you thought you’d have a tidy. In the back of the wardrobe. Behind my clothes and a fairly complex concealing charm. Inside a shoebox. I can see why you might have thought that spot in particular needed an urgent dusting.”

Severus mutters something impolite about the complexity of Harry’s charm and looks entirely nonplussed. “I can hardly be blamed for the fact you’re an appalling liar and woefully bad at asking for things you want in bed.”

“I’m not bad at asking for things. I ask for loads of stuff.” Harry frowns as he tries to think of a good example. “Like last night.”

Severus rolls his eyes. “Asking to be fucked after nearly an hour of foreplay isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

The memory of the previous night sends a pleasant shiver down Harry’s spine and he almost forgets that he’s cross with Severus. Almost. He rakes his hand through his hair and tries not to huff. He’s still finding his way with Severus after a year of sniping, flirting and exchanging heated gazes over their brandy, before falling into bed together over a month ago. Harry didn’t even like the brandy, but he liked Severus well enough to keep coming back and extending his visits for as long as he could manage. 

“So you thought you’d just have a nose through my things?” Harry can’t help but be disgruntled. He’s still conscious of his somewhat limited experience in comparison to Severus and although he’s quite confident the sex is good - _very_ good – for both of them, he’s not really used to having deep and meaningfuls about the specifics. 

Severus moves closer to Harry. He smells like he’s going out for the evening, his skin rich and warm with spicy cologne. It’s all Harry can do not to kiss him breathless. He’s so daft for Severus it makes him dizzy, sometimes. “If I accept that violating your privacy was not the right approach-”

“No it bloody well wasn’t.” Harry’s voice is a little croaky with Severus this close and he has to clear his throat again.

“If I accept that.” Severus pauses and he brushes a finger along Harry’s jaw, tipping his head up just the smallest bit so they’re eye to eye. “Will you tell me if I’ve interpreted one of your desires correctly, or should I just put this back in the cupboard where it came from and we’ll talk no more about it?”

“Don’t do that.” Harry runs his fingers over Severus’ jacket and bites back a groan. “Definitely don’t take it off. You’re not wrong.”

Severus looks pleased with himself. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Harry runs his fingers over the lapel of the suit and edges closer to Severus, taking the opportunity to press their bodies together momentarily so Severus can feel Harry’s growing arousal. “I’ve always had this thing for men in tuxedos, I can’t explain it. I like the look of it. The material. I like satin, for a start. Like on the lapels.”

“Is that so?” Severus gives Harry’s backside a squeeze and he murmurs in Harry’s ear, low and rough. “Just on tuxedos?”

The thought of actually wearing satin himself is admittedly a new one on Harry, but the very suggestion sends a deep flash of heat through his body and his breath catches. “Oh…looks like not just on tuxedos.”

Severus lets out a low growl and he squeezes Harry’s backside again, running his hands up Harry’s back and keeping him close. He’s obviously trying to let Harry take the lead but from the way his breathing falters, Harry knows it’s an effort. If there’s one thing he loves, it’s watching Severus lose control. There are few things better than seeing Severus in those moments no one else gets to see, when Harry takes him deep into his mouth or on those couple of occasions when Severus has let Harry fuck him. 

“I’m in your hands, Harry.” The way Severus says it, deep and rich, sends sparks of pleasure through Harry’s body. 

“Well, can you keep it on for a bit? Maybe sit.” Harry looks at the bed and frowns. “Not on the bed, though.” He bites his bottom lip, thinking.

“Perhaps another room?” Severus arches his eyebrow and he gives Harry a look which could almost be described as fond.

“Yes. Your desk. Sit at your desk.” After tugging Severus through the house, Harry watches him settle and has to bite back another groan. Severus is arranged in a similar pose to the models in one of his well-thumbed magazines. He’s better than any model though, because he’s real and he’s Harry’s. What Severus might lack in classic good looks, he makes up for with a dark intensity and a way of looking at Harry just so – a heady, focused stare which makes Harry’s breathing quicken. He’s got an arrogance about him – accentuated by the posh suit, the open necked shirt and the loose bow-tie. The suit fits snugly around his body, giving him a rakish elegance which makes Harry’s heart quicken. “ _That’s_ it.”

“Indeed?” Severus’ lips twitch into a smile, but he’s not laughing at Harry. He looks almost surprised, as if Harry’s pleasure in his appearance is unexpected.

“You look so good. Fuck, Severus.” Harry bites back a groan as he shifts to the other side of the desk, moving onto his knees. He bites back a groan as he runs his palms along Severus’ thighs and up, a shiver of anticipation travelling along the length of his spine.

Severus’ voice sounds a little rough and his long fingers slide into Harry’s hair, tugging at the strands lightly. “Ridiculous boy.”

“You do, though.” Harry palms over Severus’ cock through the material of the trousers, unzipping him slowly and sucking in a breath when he releases Severus from the confines of his trousers. It might have been a blissful month with hardly a night apart – a month of sucking, fucking, kissing and curling up in bed together only to do the same again in the morning. Nevertheless, Harry’s not sure the warmth in his belly or the beat of his arousal thrumming through his body is ever going to dissipate when he’s on his knees for Severus. His desire settles pleasantly around him, making his skin hot and his breathing jagged as he mouths over Severus.

He looks up, taking in the untied bow tie and the expanse of chest revealed by the partially unbuttoned shirt. He wraps his hand around the base of Severus’ cock and holds his eyes as he slides down over him. He knows Severus won’t come like this. He loves making Harry come time and again, but Severus likes to wait. He’s got almost military discipline and seems to be able to hold back his orgasm even after the kind of foreplay that would leave Harry a sweaty, trembling mess. 

Harry wonders if Severus can feel it, if he can see the desire in Harry’s eyes. Severus never takes his eyes off Harry, even as his lips part and he bucks into Harry’s mouth and Harry just _knows_ he’s finding it difficult to stay controlled. He wonders what Severus sees when he looks at Harry, sure his cheeks must be so flushed and his mouth slick and stretched around Severus’ cock.

“Harry…” Severus’ voice has none of its usual smooth cadence and Harry can’t help but intensify his efforts. He pulls out all the stops, taking Severus as deep as he can. He moans around Severus’ cock at the combination of Severus looking so brilliant and the uncomfortable press of his own cock against the rigid denim of his jeans. It occurs to him that even if Severus _is_ a nosy bastard, he dressed up for Harry. For a man who believes ridicule is inevitable and one who avoids putting himself in situations where he might embarrass himself, the fact he trusted Harry is mind-blowing. He looks up at Severus again, his whole body warm and he’s quite sure he probably has hearts in his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re…” With a gasp, Severus tangles his hands in Harry’s hair and he presses him down and the unexpected pulse of his cock in Harry’s mouth is followed by bitter saltiness. It’s almost enough to make Harry come himself – unexpected pleasure rolling through his body. He pulls off slowly when Severus finishes and he sits back on his heels, drawing in a deep, shaky breath.

“You came.”

“I’m aware of that.” Severus closes his eyes and lets out a groan. “That infernal face of yours is to blame.”

“My face or my mouth?” Harry edges closer, grinning. He puts his chin on Severus’ knee, watching him. He’s still got his eyes closed and his chests lifts and falls. Bloody hell, Severus must have _really_ enjoyed it.

“Both, perhaps.” Severus cracks open an eye and he runs his thumb over Harry’s lips. “There should be laws against looking at someone like that.”

Harry tucks Severus back into his trousers and zips him up, carefully. He can’t stop smiling, a giddy sort of pride washing over him. He’s getting good at this. Good enough to turn Severus to mush which is one of his favourite things. “You enjoyed it, then?”

Severus _harrumphs_ and he tugs Harry to his feet. “Obviously. Stop looking for compliments.”

“Okay.” Harry tugs Severus up to a standing position. “I enjoyed it too.”

“Did you?” Severus presses his hand between them, the heel of his palm against Harry’s cock. “Ah, yes.” He’s back to being smug again, clearly having recovered from his orgasm. 

Harry slides the jacket off Severus and then takes the opportunity to do what he’s wanted from the moment he set foot in Severus’ house. He kisses him, so soundly and with such fervour it takes Severus a moment to catch up. When he does, he pushes Harry against the desk and kisses him back just as fiercely. He tugs at Harry’s t-shirt and begins to unbuckle Harry’s trousers, when Harry stills his hand. 

“Wait. There’s something else I want.”

“I might have known.” Severus doesn’t sound exasperated even though it’s clearly what he’s going for. 

Harry gives Severus a grin and he tugs him back against his body. “Bed, I think. Don’t take off the shirt and trousers. Maybe just roll up the sleeves or something. I’d like that.”

“One of us should probably be naked.” Severus’ lips quirk as he gives Harry an amused look.

“Don’t worry.” Harry tugs off his t-shirt fully and drops it on the desk, before making his way to the bedroom. “One of us will be.”

*

It takes Severus a little time to lock the doors and put the candles out, just as Harry knew it would. He strips eagerly out of his clothes and stretches out on the bed, keeping one candle lit. He’s not vain or unduly worried about his looks, but he it makes him happy knowing that Severus likes the way Harry looks when he’s naked and stretched out on the bed. He knows Severus likes it, because his voice takes on a gruff note and his eyes darken when Harry wears certain things or nothing at all. When they did this for the first time, Severus took a moment just to look at Harry – sharp and intense. The way his eyes travelled over Harry’s skin left pin-pricks of heat and felt almost as good as when his cool fingers finally connected with Harry’s naked body. Severus was Harry’s first and he thinks Severus probably knows, even though Harry never told him. Instead he kissed like he’d done it a hundred times before and made cheeky comments until Severus took all Harry’s words away, fucking him deep and hard.

This time, Harry’s sure he’s the one with the hungry look when Severus comes into the bedroom. The bow tie is nowhere to be seen but just as Harry requested, the sleeves of his shirt are rolled up to the elbows. Without the jacket the trousers can be seen in all their glory, accentuating the long lines of Severus’ legs. The trousers are just tight enough for Harry to make out the light outline of Severus’ prick beneath the material. He aches to feel the trousers against his bare skin – to touch the slim satin strip down the sides and to lick at the bit of exposed skin from the partially open shirt. He wants to hear the rustle of the material against the sheets and feel the weight of Severus pressing him into the bed. God, he _wants_. 

He wonders if Severus sees it, because he’s on the bed and over Harry with remarkable speed. He presses against Harry, his cock not full yet but hardening as he rubs against Harry’s cock which is practically begging to be touched. 

“Hello.” Harry grins at Severus and leans up to press a kiss against his lips, soft and sweet. “You took your time.”

“I had to give you a moment to arrange yourself like a Muggle painting of some sort.” Severus snorts lightly and he traces his fingers along the lines of Harry’s torso, his eyes following the path of his hand. “Which you took care of very nicely.”

“I try my best.” Harry wriggles on the bed, waiting for Severus to fuck him or touch him or _something_. Then he remembers Severus’ words from before. He remembers this is his fantasy, and Severus is waiting for Harry to tell him what he wants. He can feel the heat rising and expects he’s probably very flushed and disorganised looking, as eager and excited as he is to have Severus like this. “Have you got any of that magic lube of yours?”

Severus gives Harry a look. “There’s nothing magic about it, you twit.”

“Oh.” Harry knows, of course. He just needs to work up to articulating what he wants and hinting at it seems like the least embarrassing option. “Must just be your fingers, then.” He holds his breath and is startled into releasing it when Severus laughs. He smiles because the sound is _brilliant_ and it’s not a cruel laugh or a laugh which suggest Harry might have done something stupid. It’s warm and it slides through Harry’s body, heating him from his head to his toes.

“Very subtle, Harry.” Severus catches his breath and then he gives Harry a nudge, indicating he should turn over. “If you’ll allow me a moment to indulge myself, there’s something I would rather like to do first.”

“Okay.” Harry has learned from experience that Severus should be indulged. He has the best ideas. He rolls over and wiggles at Severus a bit, suspecting it’s closer to ridiculous than inviting but he doesn’t really care. It earns him a light swat on his backside which goes straight to his cock. “Found all the magazines then, did you?”

Severus sounds amused. “Every last one. I’m very interested in putting you in detention one of these days. I imagine you would prove quite…troublesome.”

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Harry bites back a groan at the thought. “Do you reckon you might take a few liberties in the interests of keeping me in line?”

Severus lowers his head to Harry’s, his breath tickling Harry’s ear. His fingers slide along Harry’s crease, slick and chilly. “More than a few, I imagine.”

“We should definitely do that.” Harry sucks in a breath when Severus’ kisses move lower, down the line of his spine and over the curve of his backside. _Oh._ He can feel his cheeks flaming but his breathing quickens despite himself. They’ve done plenty, but never this. This is in Harry’s magazines too and he’s always wondered what it might feel like – it seems like such an intimate thing and he couldn’t get his head around someone wanting to do it to him. “Are you going to-”

Yes. Severus definitely _is_ going to. His hands part the cheeks of Harry’s backside and then his tongue slides over Harry’s hole, deft and sure. He’s going to drive Harry absolutely mental if he keeps putting on tuxedos and using his clever tongue for things that don’t involve scolding Harry for having a messy bedroom. Harry shivers as Severus begins to take him apart with slow strokes of his tongue. He nudges the tip of his tongue inside Harry, fucking him slowly with it and it’s so _good_ it’s all Harry can do not to shout out. He grinds against the sheets, his cock desperate for the friction and the movement combined with the steady _press, lick, press, press_ of Severus’ tongue is enough to bring Harry right to the edge. 

When Severus’ tongue slides from Harry to replaced with one long, slick finger, he really does shout out. He’s so close after everything. The material from Severus’ trousers is soft on his bare legs and he can feel the shirt against him when Severus shifts. Then Severus is using two fingers and he’s running his tongue along Harry’s rim. The combined sensations drive Harry over the edge and he comes all over the sheets, just from Severus touching him and his own rutting against the bed.

“Fuck.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Severus nudges Harry onto his back and he kisses him, slow and deep. With a lazy flick of his wand he murmurs a spell which leaves him naked and really this time it’s exactly what Harry wants. He wants Severus over him, naked and perspiring. He wants their bodies to move together, slow and slick. He’s still so sensitive but he wants Severus to use his fingers and mouth to coax him back to hardness before fucking him until he aches with it.

Harry catches his breath and then he gives Severus a quick kiss. “Sometimes I don’t have to talk about it and you don’t have to go snooping for magazines. Even when I don’t say anything, you just seem to know.” Harry frowns. “It better not be Legilimency.”

Severus snorts and he nips at Harry’s ear. “Even I have my limits.”

“Thank you.” Harry runs his fingers down Severus’ back. “For the tux. It was brilliant. Just what I wanted.”

Severus pulls back and looks at Harry, pressing lightly against him so Harry can feel his growing arousal. “I can’t say it was entirely altruistic.”

“No.” Harry laughs and he nuzzles Severus’ neck. “Hey, Severus?”

“Harry.”

“I’m in your hands now. Let’s do one of your fantasies.”

“I believe we already are.” Severus brushes his lips to Harry’s but doesn’t elaborate further. Instead he begins to kiss down Harry’s body, sending aftershocks of pleasure along Harry’s skin. “Now hush, I’m trying to concentrate.”

With a contented sigh, Harry settles back. He lets Severus’ kisses form sentences against his body and he relishes every last unspoken word.

_~Fin~_


End file.
